


Sharp

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Azurrin Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azurrin Week 2016: Day 2 - Prompt: Weapon</p>
<p>Azura called her song a weapon. Corrin thought it was more of a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> So when I heard this prompt, my mind immediately jumped to angst. I'm not that great at writing angst (that's why it's short), but, well, this is what came to me, so it's what I wrote! I hope you'll enjoy it!

“My song is the strongest weapon we have. With this pendant, my voice can both heal and destroy.”

But that wasn’t right. Yato was a weapon. Raijinto was a weapon. Fujin Yumi was a weapon. None of them required their user to yield their life to wield them.

Azura’s song was a curse, not a weapon. The pendant channeled a curse; that must be it.

The pendant glimmered on the ground in front of her. 

_Throw it into the ocean._

Corrin could almost hear Azura speaking to her. That was impossible, though, because Azura had clearly melted in front of her eyes. She was gone.

_Throw the pendant into the ocean, Corrin._

“Is that what you want, Azura?” she whispered aloud. Her siblings were giving her space, and she was sure they couldn’t hear her.

_Yes. Throw it into the ocean._

Corrin picked up the pendant. “No,” she said defiantly.

_Please._

“You lied to me. You said you wouldn’t ever disappear.”

_I know._

“I don’t have to do what you say now.” She clasped the pendant around her neck.

_You can’t hold onto it forever. You have to let it go._

“I can’t. I’m not ready to let you go.”

_You will be someday._

“Liar. I will never be ready to let you go. I love you too much.”

_… I love you, too._

“Azura…”

_Throw it away when you’re ready, then. I just want you to smile again._

Corrin was sure the pain in her heart was worse than anything a physical injury could cause

Love could be the sharpest weapon of all.


End file.
